


Make Me Feel

by unknowntrombone



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Femdom, Lingerie, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Season/Series 02, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowntrombone/pseuds/unknowntrombone
Summary: Hernán wants to look good for his woman and she gives him a gift so he can do just that





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



Hernán walked toward the desk, picked up the box, and undid the ribbon. In the box was the three piece suit, neatly folded. Hernán turned back toward Mariah and pulled off his sunglasses so she could see the gratitude in his eyes. With all the time they had spent at the tailor’s measuring and remeasuring, everything was going to fit perfectly. It was the most expensive piece of clothing Hernán had ever owned. He made a note to himself not to get any blood on it.  


“Thank you,” Hernán said. He leaned in to kiss her but she put a finger to his lips. 

“Not yet,” Mariah replied. “Take the suit out of the box _gently.”_

Hernán nodded and did as he was told. Under the suit was a pair of lacy black panties and, under that was a pair of fishnet thigh-highs. 

“I’ve always wanted to see you in a nice pair of lingerie,” Hernán said with a wry grin as he handed the lingerie to her. 

Mariah returned his grin with a grin of her own. “I did not buy that for me,” she said. Then she slowly wrapped a hand around his wrists and squeezed them together. “If I wanted to buy lingerie for myself, you would have seen me wearing it by now.” She pushed his hands back toward his chest and leaned forward, pinning him against her desk. “I bought that for you.” 

Hernán felt his cheeks grow hot before he could stop himself. Mariah’s grin deepened at the sight of him so flustered. “I...” he croaked, his throat had gone dry and he could barely get any words out. “I...” Arousal flooded his mind, banishing his other thoughts. 

“You can say thank you,” Mariah suggested. 

“Thank you,” Hernán repeated. “Thank you and...” he trailed off.

“And what?” Mariah asked. 

“How did you know?” 

****

 _It was late at night at Seagate but Hernán and Darius were still awake. They were in Darius’s bunk, enjoying one of the few moments of quiet they could get in prison._

“ _So, when we get out, what’s the first thing you wanna do?” Hernán whispered._

“ _Aw shit man, that’s a good question,” Darius replied before squeezing Hernán’s hand. “I’d go to Club A and order a tri-tip steak and a glass of wine. How about you?”_

“ _I’d go to Harlem’s Paradise, buy a bottle of whisky—top shelf—and party all night.”_

_Darius nodded. “A’ight.”_

_Their eyes met and they stopped talking. Darius traced lines across Hernán’ palm with his thumb._

“ _I know one thing,” Darius said breaking the silence. “When I get out, I’m buying something nice. A silk shirt and a suede jacket. I’m so godamned tired of this orange. Makes me look like a big black pumpkin.”_

_Hernán laughed quietly._

“ _I’ll buy something for you too B,” Darius continued. “A three piece suit for me, some silk lingerie for you.”_

_Hernán raised his eyebrows. “What?”_

_Darius laughed and shook his head.“I’m just playin’ man.”_

_Hernán flashed him a dimpled smile. “You don’t think I’d look good in it?”He asked._

_Darius returned his smile and gave him a quick kiss. “You look good in everything B,” he said._

_They kept talking until Hernán had to go back to his own bunk for the nightly count. The whole time, he tried not to let it show that Darius made him feel something he hadn’t felt before._

_In the nights that followed, Hernán thought about Darius stripping him down until all he was wearing was lingerie and admiring how it looked on his svelte tattooed body. Then, when Hernán was tired of putting on a show, Darius would tear the lingerie down to his ankles, and fuck him until he couldn’t think straight. Yet he never told anyone, least of all Darius, about how he felt. That is, until Mariah found a way to coax it out of him anyway._

_****_

Shades stormed into a Dominican chop shop with his gun raised. 

“I’m only going to ask you this once, where is the money?” He threatened. 

“I don’t have it yet, just give me more time please!” The shop owner pleaded back. He was a balding middle aged man in a wife beater named...Arturo?...Alberto?...Shades had trouble remembering. 

Shades shook his head. “You somehow managed to cross both the Trinitarios and the DDP and so you came running to us. Protection ain’t cheap and it’s time to pay up.” 

“I know I know and I will have it but-” 

Shades turned to give a quick ‘go ahead’ glance to Sugar. His larger accomplice nodded back, then grabbed a baseball bat from behind the counter and began smashing the windows of the stolen cars. Shades could tell from the color draining out of Alberto’s face that his intimidation was working. 

“Stop! Stop!” Alberto... _yes! That was it!_...cried out. 

“Sugar here doesn’t like working for free,” Shades pontificated.  “He appreciates timely payment, _in full_ for services provided, as do I.” There was something about Mariah’s suit that gave him an aura of sophistication he had previously lacked. Knowing how to gain power over others, and how to wield it, an art Shades had mastered with decades of practice. It was a delicate balancing act that kept him alive inside of prison and out. Yet, in Mariah, he had found someone who he could trust with relinquishing it entirely

“Surely we can work some sort of deal,” Alberto whimpered. 

“Perhaps,” Shades replied. Then he gave another glance at Sugar, who stopped his mayhem but continued to hold the baseball bat at his side. There was something liberating to that trust Shades had for Mariah. The black lacy lingerie he was wearing under his suit was a reminder of that. Before he could stop himself, he began to think about her on top of him, binding his wrists together with his own silk tie, tearing off his slacks, pulling the lingerie down with her teeth and then stroking his stiffening-

Then Shades remembered where he was, and the fantasy stopped. Most of the time, such thoughts were not unwelcome but he _hated_ it when they interrupted him during work. He could feel the blush spreading across his face and a bulge forming in his pants. He would have to think of something fast before anyone noticed. 

He fired his gun in front of Alberto’s feet. The discharge echoed through the walls of the chop shop. Alberto’s whimpering and pleading grew louder.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t aim a little higher next time,” Shades asked.   

Alberto didn’t reply, but he slowly turned his head to the desk behind the counter. 

Without putting the gun away, Shades backed over to the desk and began pulling papers out and throwing them on the floor. Then he found a manila envelope, reached into it, and pulled out a three ring binder filled with signed baseball cards. Collateral. 

“We’re taking these,” he said.   

“And the bat,” Sugar added. 

“And the bat,” Shades repeated. “And giving you three more days to come up with the money. After that, protection ends, you’re on your own, and Sugar here might come back to play a bit of baseball with your kneecaps. Understood?”   

“Thank you,” Alberto squeaked. 

Shades returned his gratitude with a smirk. Then him and Sugar walked out. Another job well done for the Queen of Harlem. 

  


After Hernán and Sugar returned to Harlem’s Paradise, they had their Wednesday staff meeting. As usual, Mariah had everyone debrief what they had done the over the week and what they had learned from it. What was new was how Mariah was looking at Hernán. She was taking in how he looked in the suit, how it fit every curve in her body, and she was also undressing him with her eyes, imagining how he would look when the suit was in a pile on the floor. Hernán let her take it all in. He wanted to look beautiful for her, in a suit and in lingerie both. 

But when it was Hernán’s turn to debrief, the bemused expression on her face disappeared. 

“I’m afraid we are going to have to cut the meeting short today,” Mariah said. “You may go.” 

Mariah’s accomplices all turned to exit but she put a hand on Hernán’s arm before he could leave.   

“Not you Hernán,” she said. 

Hernán stopped and turned around. 

“You made a mistake today,” she said. “And for that you need a dressing down.” 

Hernán looked at her dumbfounded. 

“That means you strip. Now,” Mariah ordered. 

The command went straight to his groin. All day he had been anticipating the moment when he could show her how he looked, and that moment had finally arrived. The shades came off first, which Hernán put on Mariah’s desk. Then, with his heart pounding in his ears, he unbuttoned his shirt and waistcoat. He folded both of them and put them on one of the chairs facing the desk. Then he undid his belt and the buttons on his slacks. He untied his shoes next, put them off by his shirt and waistcoast, and then shimmied out of his pants. As he stood before her wearing just the lingerie, Hernán became more aware about how the fishnets made his legs look longer and more shapely. How the panties made his ass and hips look curvier and his growing bulge more noticeable. Though she would not admit to it, he could tell that Mariah noticed too and the sight was taking her breath away. 

Mariah got up and began to circle around him. 

“You said you intimidated a businessman today, is that correct?” Mariah asked. 

“Yes,” Hernán replied. “Because he was late on giving us the money.” 

Mariah ran her hand across his bicep. “I don’t need to hear excuses Hernán,” she said. 

“Understood.”

“This isn’t going to be how it was with Cornell,” Mariah continued as she traced her hand up from his bicep and across his collarbone. “He had you act like common street thugs. Smashing things, yelling, beating people up. That will not who we are. Not anymore.”

“With all due respect,” Hernán began while reaching out to put his hands on her waist. “We have a reputation to maintain.” 

Mariah shoved his hands back to his sides with enough force that he understood he wasn’t allowed to touch her. 

“Yes we do Hernán, as a dependable organization that people can come to for help,” she retorted. Then she moved her hands across his chest and began to trace circles around his nipples with her index fingers. They hardened at her touch and his breath hitched. “You said Arturo was in trouble with the Trinitarios and the DDP correct?” 

“Y-yes,” Hernán replied

“That means he had nobody to turn to, nobody but us,” Mariah said as she moved her hands toward his shoulderblades and down the small of his back. “Do you know what happens to people when they are desperate Hernán?” Mariah asked as she gave his ass a light squeeze. 

“I...um...” Hernán could barely speak.

“They look to the person who is giving them the most,” Mariah continued as she moved one hand across the back of his thigh and the other one down the strip of hair below his belly button. “The trick is to give them just enough...” she moved her palm across his cock from the head down the shaft. He bit back a whine and tried to keep his legs from shaking. “...that they become completely devoted to you.” 

Mariah dropped her hands to her sides. “So the next time you find someone in a desperate situation, you don’t smash up their store or threaten to shoot them. You tell them ‘we understand, these are desperate times’ and you make them sell only to you, or you ask them to store your contraband, or you ask them to launder your money. They will be happy to help and will think you are doing them a favor.” Then Mariah looked right at him as if expecting a reply.

“Of...course,” Hernán acknowledged breathlessly. His cock was straining against the silk and he was almost begging for her to keep touching it. 

“You are patient listener Hernán. Do you want a reward?” 

“Yes!” he squeaked.

“Mmmm,” Mariah hummed. Then she sat back on her desk, removed her own panties, and spread her legs. “Come here,” she ordered.   

An eager grin spread across Hernán’s face. He walked up to her and dropped to his knees. Then he hitched up her dress with his hands, pushed her thighs further apart, and nestled his head between them.

As he moved his tongue across her clit, Hernán felt the fishnets rub against the carpet and the silk brush against the back of his feet. He knew that he looked sexy as he was pleasuring her and, from the times that he looked up at her, he could tell that she was enjoying the view. She cried out when he began to lick her entrance, which was already wet from how she had been stroking and teasing him. She reached out and pushed his head further into her and she would not let go until she came over and over. He hummed with contentment as he kept licking and sucking her. He knew how much he was giving her, and how much she admired him. 

Once Mariah felt like she had enough, she pushed his head gently away from her. He rested it across her lap and shut his eyes. She ran her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. 

“You’re growing your hair out Hernán. I like it.” 

“I like your...everything,”  Hernán replied into her thigh.

Mariah laughed before she could stop herself. 

“Baby, you make me feel,” he continued, the words tumbling out of him before he could stop himself. “Like no woman has ever made me feel.” 

Mariah leaned over and kissed his forehead. “And how is that?” She asked. 

He thought of how he looked face down in her lap while wearing lingerie. It was a sight that would make most of the women he’d been with laugh at him, and call him names he did not want to repeat even to himself. Then they’d throw him out and tell their friends, who’d tell their friends until everyone knew and his life would be at risk. But Mariah guessed it was something he would want and, rather than hold that against him, she wanted him to wear it. What could he say that would convey just how freeing that was? 

“Loved,” was the word that he finally settled on.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Hernán is Mariah's "arm candy" at a charity fundraiser. It's a stressful time for her but he helps her to unwind after.


End file.
